Paper Moon
by Diverse Sister
Summary: He told her to forget about him, and she said no. When he disappeared and time went on, she found herself in someone elses' arms. When he returns, she’s upset. He told her to forget him! She did! Or did she? NTRL !ON HOLD!
1. Forget Me

_A/N: I have always loved Remus/Tonks shipping, and when I delved back into the world of Harry Potter, I pulled up an old Lily/James fanon, but also began this. Please Review because it would make me happy, and you want to do that don't you?_

_Summary: He told her he was too old, too dangerous, too poor and told her to forget about him. When he disappeared, she didn't want to. But time wore away at her, and she found herself in the arms of another… When he returns, she's upset. He told her to forget him! She did! But then why is he so mad? Slightly AU_

* * *

**Paper Moon**

**Chapter One- Forget about Me**

_There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery. - Joseph Conrad_

Thunder rolled outside, as a young witch hummed a sad Weird sister's tune while warm inside. Nymphadora Tonks sat with her feet on the downstairs table inside the Order Headquarters, eating a piece of Mrs. Wesley's brownies and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Her pink socked foot swung from side to side in time with her humming. Bright turquoise hair flashed every time the lightning shot through the windows.

A gentle thud came down the stairs as if someone was trying very hard not the wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. Tonk's head turned ever so slightly, and she grinned at the new comer,

"Remus…" she whispered, also trying to be quiet, "Come sit down. Molly made the most delicious brownies and I searched around and found some vanilla ice cream. "

Remus Lupin stayed at the bottom of the stairs his left hand obscured from view. His brown-green eyes seemed somewhere between lost and upset, and his hair disheveled. He swallowed looking tense,

"What are you doing up, Tonks?" He asked a little too coldly.

Tonks furrowed her brow, looking confused, "Remus?" She swung her feet off the table, and set the plate on top. She stood quickly, and came over, Remus taking a step back.

"What's wrong with you? That's the first time you've called me Tonks since you met me… What happened the annoying calling of the first name?" she asked jovially.

Remus voice was still a little harsh when he repeated, "What are you doing up?"

Tonks looked up and gave a sharp (almost upset) laugh, "I couldn't sleep… I don't know Remus…" She regarded him a moment then tried to give a warm smile.

"Come on, I know what you need. A nice spot of chocola-" her smile died on her lips as he pulled away.

"No… I-I can't." He finished, sounding more like his regular self.

Tonk's face suddenly showed recognition. She gave a sad smile. "Oh, that whole you can't eat before the full moon thing? Why didn't tell me? I understa-"

Remus gave a soft bitter laugh. "No, Tonks. The full moon's not for another week."

Tonks looked confused and she ran a slender hand through her short hair, "Well then why do you- Oh Remus." She took two steps back as his obscured hand came out, pulling his tattered suitcase.

"You're not… I thought we said you're weren't to leave again until we discussed… discussed-" she swallowed and finished in a soft whisper, "Us."

Remus looked tense, and stared at the patch on the bottom of his robe. "We already did."

Tonks eyes narrowed, and she came up poking Remus hard in the chest, "_No_, we _didn't_ Remus J. Lupin!" she snapped, still trying to whisper, "**_You_** told me how wrong it was for us to be together! **_You_** told me how poor and dangerous and wrong you were for me! **_You_** told me that it would never work… No, we didn't have a _discussion_! **_You_** had a one sided rant!"

Remus' eyes narrowed, "A _**rant**, _which was perfectly true and honest."

Tonks had tears of frustration slipping out of her dark eyes, "Yes true. Yes honest. You _are_ too old, too poor and too dangerous!" she said taking his coat in her hands, "But It's also true, also honest, I don't care… Do you hear me?" She closed her eyes, trying to gain control. "I don't care." She broke out in a whisper.

Remus swallowed thickly, his eyes dark unreadable, but his voice was thick with emotion. He put down his suitcase, and took both of her hands in his own,

"Nymph… Do something for me." He said softly. At the sound of his name for her, she looked up, curious and afraid at the same time.

"What?"

Remus closed his eyes, and opened them "Start caring…" He said shortly.

With that he dropped her hands and picked up his suitcase and pushed past to the door. He turned at the last second, looking at the young witch, brilliant silver tears rolling down her cheeks and sighed. He opened the door and started out into the pouring rain, whispering,

"Forget about me."


	2. Seven years later

_A/N: Wow! Four reviews in one sitting? Nice. More than I usually get a chapter..._

_**Chunky Monkey:** Well little sis, let me break something to you. I could kick your butt rather quickly… and what did the whole thing have to do with my story? You're weird. Very weird._

_**Whatzernam:** You want to read more? NowI definitely want to write more:D Thanks._

_**Die-pink-die:** Thanks. It's hard to keep them in character… And don't worry. I'm a frim believer in fluff..._

_**Phoenixtears13:** Thank you. Is this soon enough?_

_All I can say is, I hope you won't all kill me for this chapter. Please._

* * *

Paper Moon

Chapter Two- Seven years later…

_Man walks the moon but his soul remains riveted to earth. Once upon a time it was the opposite. - Elie Wiesel_

_** I.**_

Crickets chirped outside the open window, as an older Nymphadora Tonks hummed a tune in time with them. She sat with her feet curled up beneath her, eating a piece of brownie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the back-porch of her country house. Her bare foot tapped softly in time with her humming. Short black hair was pinned with colorful pins, as blue eyes happily surveyed the rising sun. Taking a deep breaths of air, she sighed happily as the wonderful smell of roses hit her.

Her back door opened, and she glanced behind her. Smiling even more happily, she watched a young man come out onto the open porch up behind her and kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Elijah?" She laughed, as her came around and set three full bags on her picnic table, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here this early?"

The young man laughed, eyeing the plate in her hand, "Tonks, Ice cream and brownies this early?" he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, "What are you thinking?"

She smiled shyly, poking at her browning with her fork, "I was thinking… chocolate craving." She remarked softly.

Elijah swooped down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tonks blushed, and pointed to the bags with her fork, "What are those?"

He grinned crookedly, and walked to the bags. "Well, we're having dinner tonight."

Tonks sat up fully, a confused look spreading across her face, "We are? You never told me!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Of course I didn't. Because something would pop up and we would never be able to spend time together."

Tonks sighed, setting her plate on the side table, "Eli, what if I had work tonight?"

Elijah grinned, "Checked… Or rather I had Ginny Weasly check."

"What if I had plans with the girls?" she asked, starting to smile.

Eli shrugged, "I assumed Ginny would have told me."

Tonks place her chin in her hands, a smirk on her face. "And how often do you interrogate my friends?"

Elijah lean forward too so that their noses were almost touching,

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you too."

Tonks giggled, "Well Mr. Know-it-all…You still lose.I don't have anything to wear, and you always take me to the nicest-" She stopped as he rummaged in the first bag and pulled out a large package. "What is this?"

"You'll just have to open it."

She gave him a searching look, as she lifted the lid up. Pulling back the tissue, she let out a little breath, "Oh, Eli…" She breathed, lifting out a stunning blue dress, "It's beautiful!

"You keep your eyes such apretty blue these days." He said smiling. He lifted out a pair of white shoes out of his other bag. "And now you can't say you have no shoes."

Tonks laughed taking the shoes, "Their even in my size!"

Elijah handed her the last bag slowly, reaching in and pulling out a small something and putting it in his pocket, before handing the bag to her. She took it, with a curious expression,

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at his pocket.

"That is a surprise for later." He said winking

"When later?" she countered.

"Perhaps dinner, perhaps at Ginny's engagement party tomarrow?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "This what's this?" she asked pointing to the bag.

"That you can open, Tonks." He said grinning. "It's for tonight."

She reached into the bag, and pulled out a necklace case, and inside was the mose beautiful silver necklace with tiny silver-blue flowers. She leapt from her seat, and hugged Elijah, crushing the case between them.

"You spoil me so bad." She said looking into his eyes.

"What's a boyfriend for?" he joked, kissing her and wrapping her into a hug, "The real question is… Do you really love me or are you just in it for the gifts?"

Tonks eyes sparkled with mischief, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." She said pulling away.

"Tonks…" he laughed going after her.

II.

Tonks showed up at The Burrow, to hear the complete commotion and chaos inside. With a wedding almost two weeks away and an engagement party tomorrow Tonks expected no less. She knocked soundly on the door, and a vivid red head opened it wearing a yellow sundress. Ginny stared at her friend, a moment before hugging her.

"Oh Tonks! Thank heaven's you're here!" She said, her brown eyes bright, "Please save me!" She said dramaticly, pulling her in.

"It can't be that bad." Tonks laughed at her younger friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The Twins have brought each of their twins over, Bill and Fleur brought their three, Charlie's brought his two and Ron and Hermione are coming over with their little one! It's going to be a nightmare!"

Tonks laughed, "I forgot you now have two sets of twins…"

"AND Fred and George themselves!"

Tonks laughed, "We can go to my house if you like."

Ginny shook her head horrified, "Only if you want Mum to hunt us going and lecture us… She's all aflutter about her only babygirl getting married. She's almost downed me with her tears. Anyways, she's cleared out the house so we can work in the den."

"Well, where are these invitations I supposed to be helping with?"

III.

"Don't worry about that stack." Tonks said reaching for it. "I told you, I'd take J-T home… After all there's only like twenty more in that stack."

Ginny eyes widen, and she said a little too quickly, "I don't mind. Really, Tonks. No need for you to stay up tonight. After all don't you have a date with Elijah?"

"Oh, I was going to do them tomorrow morning. You know I always get up early. And anyways don't you want to spend time with your fiancé? Harry has to be getting jealous with you spending so much time with me and Hermione."

Ginny shook her head, giving a short laugh, "I was going to make Harry do them."

Tonks cocked her head, "Why don't you want me to have this stack?" She said taking one side of it.

"No reason." Ginny said taking the other.

"Ginevra…" Tonks said warningly, a smirk on her face.

"Nymphadora…" Ginny also said warningly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows, and gave a quick tug on the envelope stack, and leafed through them, reading them out loud with a smile.

"Ha, I win. Let's see.Johnston… Marlon… McGonagall…. Norse… Lovegood…" she stopped, her fading.

"Lupin…" She finished softly, setting the envelopes down. "Oh…" She said simply.

Ginny grimace. " Tonks I'm sorry. I tried to stop you-"

"Have you talked to him recently?" Tonks interrupted, her voice empty.

"Just letters to my mum about his treatment-" Ginny began softly.

"Treatment?" Tonks asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Didn't he ever tell you? He's working with a Wizard Doctor out of St. Mungo's, in South London. Dr. Lauren Roberts, works with werewolves bites… trying to find a cure and all that."

Tonks shook her head, "He doesn't write me."

Silence went on for what seemed like hours. Tonks broke it as she scooped up the envelopes, and stood,

"I got to go home and get ready." She said dryly.

Ginny nodded, "Alright Tonks… See you tomorrow?"

Tonks nodded and left.

The only thing she could think off as she went home was he was in London. She had always pictured him in a different country, a million miles away from here. But no. He was in London, and he had never sent a letter, or even a Christmas card or even a visit. Not one in Seven years.

For the first time in a very long time Tonks wanted to cry for him all over again.

* * *

_Click the little purple button! It'll do a trick!_


	3. In Denial

_A/N: Wow, the Tonks/Lupin craze is really off… (Grin) I'm so happy with the reviews! Does this mean you all don't hate Elijah? Wow. Not what I expected. :D_

_**Nymphadora85- **Thank you so much! I try to update as soon as possible. :D_

_**Slightly so- **Of course Tonks still loves him… she just doesn't know it. ;)_

_**Harrypottergrl19- **Oh, don't die on me! Because then you can't read this chapter!_

_**Agus- **Thank you bunches! _

_**Jessie McDonald- **Thank you so much… I was also tired of all the five min realization stories. (Though a fair few did appeal to my Fluffy side.) :D You'll have to wait will the next chapter to have Remy and Tonks meet again. evil grin_

_**Daniela- **Thanks! I really did try to make this story stand out. _

_**TrinityDD-** Aww, thanks. Elijah is sweet, but… The question remains, who does Tonks belong with? (Waggles eyebrows)_

* * *

Paper Moon

Chapter Three: In Denial

_I thought when love for you died, I should die.  
It's dead. Alone, most strangely, I live on.  
Rupert Brooke_

Tonks was pushing her food back and forth with her fork, her eyes on her plate.

Elijah wasn't speaking, but she really didn't notice. Her head was completely fuddled, and she wasn't thinking properly.

"You know, Tonks, you should really let some one else enter the conversation every once in a while…" Elijah joked, wiping his mouth with his napkin, and giving Tonks a smile.

"Huh?" She said stupidly. Elijah gave a chuckle, and took her hand.

"You're very distracted…" He said kindly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" She said trying to smile.

"Did you have a row with Ginny?"

"Ginny? Oh no." She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"So Eli… I was thinking I need to go get a new sundress for the Party tomorrow. " She said sweetly trying to steer the conversation away. Elijah raised an eyebrow,

"What happened?"

Tonks sighed. No luck. Yet what was she supposed to tell him? The Man she loved since she met him had left her seven years ago and she had never known where he was till this day? And not only that he lived in London? Twenty minutes away! She sighed into her mash potatoes. No. After all she had never told him about Remus… It was a piece of her past that did not belong with Elijah.

She looked up at his bright blue eyes, and knew that he wasn't going to let up. She sighed, and leaned forward, and took a deep breath and slowly told him…

After long moments of story, She finished, a small something deep inside her cringing. She looked back up, biting her lip.

"So he was like a brother to you?" Elijah asked, eyes full of sympathy. "And he just left? Without saying anything? Where has he been?"

She had lied. Lied shamelessly, unblushingly, lied worse enough to make her own mother blush. After all, she couldn't tell Eli about Remus. It was mixing two worlds together, and she didn't want to know what sort of concoction it would make. Hiding shame filled eyes, she sighed. Merlin, she was a horrible person.

"I just heard about him today…He lives here in London and never wrote." She continued, glad that wasn't _also_ a lie. This shouldn't have mattered. She didn't love Remus anymore. He had left her, and she had found Eli, who loved her and wasn't afraid of it or her. And she loved him… didn't she?

"I'm sorry, Love." Eli said reaching over and kissing her cheek.

Tonks smiled, but was extremely frightened to note… his kiss, which was usually warm, felt ice cold.

II.

"Okay Lupin, You can sit up now." The speaker buzzed.

Remus sat up, and stretched his shoulders, "Well that one was relatively painless…" He commented dryly into the white room.

A deep laugh came from the speaker, "I'm sorry, Lupin. Only a few more tests like that one and I'm sure I'll be closer."

"Funny Laurie, That's what you said six years ago." Remus muttered.

"Heard that." The white door swung open, "I swear Lupin, I've told you a thousand times… Lauren's a girl's name." A tall, broad shouldered man, walked in, a big smile on his tanned face "And you call me Laurie one more time, I'll hex you so bad your own mother won't know you."

"My Mother's dead…" Remus said raised an eyebrow, standing up, "But I know what you mean… Roberts."

Dr. Lauren Roberts Grinned, "Good man, Now… A few things about the test."

Remus sighed, and sat back down on the medical table, "This is the part I hate…" He muttered.

Roberts gave a sort of deep chuckle, "Sit quiet Lupin…" He flipped through his chart, "He marked a few things with his quill, before sighed, "Now...Your stats were way off normal… Anything bugging you?"

Remus sighed. He had hoped he could remain calm during the test, but Roberts seem to catch everything. It alsodidn't help that over the past six years that the two had formed a sort of friendship/bond over their work. The man had an eye for anything out of the ordinary. A good quality in a Doctor, and in a friend…just not today. Any day but today…

He rubbed his rapidly graying hair, "Just a few things on my mind." He said, unblushingly, a calm smile across his face.

Robert's raised one black eyebrow, "A few like what, Lupin?"

"I don't think that's needed for your test results, Roberts." Lupin remarked dryly, picking up his coat.

Roberts smiled grimly. The moment Lupin had arrived at his office, he knew there was something more to his past that the tidbits he offered. Yet the doctor had not been one to pry. If his friend didn't want to speak, then that's his choice. But that was before. There was something extremely wrong.

"I'm hungry… I'm going to lunch." Lupin said, giving his friend a smile.

"Good idea!" Roberts boomed, "I'm starved! And I know the prefect restaurant that serves wonderfulsteak. They even serve them pretty rare." Roberts continued, shrugging out of his white coat, "Tell you what my treat."

Lupin had known the last statement to be simply a formality. Part of his payment as a 'test subject' forthe doctor's study,Roberts let Lupin stay at his house with his wife and payed for most of his necessities, including food.

Still Lupin sent a searching look at him and sighed. There was no pushing Roberts when he wanted to talk about something.

"Fine. I could reallygo fora steak anyways…" He said grabbing his worn jacket. He held up a finger, "I have to write an owl first." He walked out.

"Ah, Beer and a steak it is!" Roberts boomed, fallowing him.

III.

The Burrow was quiet, most of her neices and nephews off to bed, their tired parents after them. Ginny was surprised they had a place for all of them in this house. She sighed, leaning against her fiancé legs. Shesearched through a list, as Harry leaned against the couch hands behind his head, half asleep with a smile on his face.

"Harry… Did you owl the flower shop?" Ginny asked, writing a couple of numbers on another sheet.

"Uh-huh…" Harry murmured, grinning more broadly.

"And the dress shop? Hermione's dress doesn't-"

"Fit, I know…" Harry opened one brilliant green eye. "I did it."

Ginny smiled, "What about Ron?"

Harry chuckled sleepily, settling against the couch in a more comfortable position, closing his eyes once more.

"Between us getting married, and Hermione's pregnancy… he's quiet stressed."

Ginny grinned, "I shouldn't laugh…"

Harry chuckled again, "Why? I did…"

Ginny poked him in a ribs, making him laugh. Harry pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest instead of his knees. She sighed, and snuggled in. Long moments passes before she spoke again,

"Have you talked to Lupin?"

Harry sighed, and nodded, "He's coming tomorrow…He promised."

Ginny nodded, and looked back at her papers. "I really hope she doesn't kill us for this."

Harry opened both eyes, "It'll be fine, Gin. Everything will be fine." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and closed his eyes again.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "I hope so… " She whispered. "I really do."

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Setting the Stage

_A/N: Wow, I am so sorry this took so long. I have been in Virginia getting things ready for our move and away from a computer, and yours truly alsohad a birthday this past week as well which helped the Chaos along. Wahoo. I'd also like to thank every-one of you for the wonderful reviews! They were the best birthday gift! (Wink) And I'd like to apologize for a couple of mistakes I made… most of them my sister pointed out. Darn you CM! (shakes fist) Among the many small typos there is the most important. Please note. Lupin and Roberts were going to dinner. Not Lunch. _

_Phenoixtear19- Thanks! I'm sorry this took so long!_

_Wandless Don't go into the detail about Elijah and Tonks breaking up? Now who said they were going to do that? (Evil grin and laugh) I'll let that simmer a moment. (wink)_

_Immi (hides from your shaking fist) I promise the next installment will be out sooner?_

_CaptainCrash I originally had Tonks with Kingsley Shaklebolt who was in the Order, but it seemed wrong. So Elijah came to mind. A for how they met… just wait my dear one, just wait. _

_Weird-and-wonderful What's happening indeed. Sometimes even I don't know. :D Thanks for the review._

_Grindylow07 (grin) Now I feel bad for waiting so long. You still into it?_

_TrinityDD Thank you. I debate for quite a while on whether to make Dr Lauren Roberts a woman or not, so I'm glad you like him as a male. :D _

_Galenturiel__ We must be on the same brain wave or something. When I made Elijah's character I went back to my Elijah Wood days when I was helplessly enamored of the star. Ah, a guy with blue eyes and dark hair. (Sigh) My dream. (wink)_

_Thesupernugget LOL, Don't worry. Your suggestion is well noted. _

* * *

Paper Moon

Chapter Four- Setting the Stage

"_... the moon gazed on my midnight labors, while, with un-relaxed and breathless eagerness, I pursued nature to her hiding-places. – Mary Shelley"_

_**I.**_

Remus looked at the tall broad shouldered man in front of him, as the muggle waitress set two steaks before them, and a beer. Roberts downed a large gulp of his while Remus asked for a glass of water instead.

"I've always preferred Muggle beer over Firewhisky. Goes down easier." Robert's said, winking.

Remus nodded, a small smile crossing his face, "Not much for Alcohol… but you know that." He thanked the waitress as she brought his glass of water.

"Perks of being your doctor…" Roberts grinned, "Enjoying your steak?"

"Nice and rare…" Remus said, saluting to the other man with his fork, "But I'm almost certain you didn't bring me here to discuss the steak… Something is bothering you, Roberts. Those wheels are turning in that over active brain of yours, when it would be much easier to just ask."

"So you can tell me no?" Roberts retorted around a mouthful of steak. "No, Lupin, I'd much rather see if I can get you to slip a bit of information…"

Remus grinned cutting up his steak, "I don't slip…"

Roberts nodded, "Not consciously… but your test scores have shown me more than anything."

Remus's head come up slowly, as Roberts took another drink.

"You wouldn't understand the medical lingo…" Roberts said in between bites, "But I noticed something rather interesting during today's tests… Your stats were way off today, like right before you transform. You've told me in the past that your mind right before a transformation is a jumble of memories, pictures from both past and present… The only other times I've seen your stats like this is the week before Halloween which you've told me is the time your friends the Potters died, and in June… when another dear friend of yours also died. Understandable… Mourning might contribute to it." Roberts downed the rest of his beer.

Lupin nodded, his eyes guarded. "Your point, Roberts."

"Don't look at me like that Lupin. I feel like prey for an oversized lion…" Roberts took a bite of his mash potatoes before continuing, "It's not Halloween for another six weeks, and June was two months ago. Something is up, and I'd like to know what could be bothering my test subject so much."

Lupin sighed, setting his fork down, "Suddenly I don't feel so hungry."

Roberts grinned, "I win. So…What's going on, Lupin?"

II.

Ginny had woken to complete chaos, with Fred's twins flying down the hall on their toy brooms, Ginny's mother scolding after them. Blinking, she looked up to see Harry leaning in her doorway. She ruffled her red bed head, and pulled off the covers, and slid off the bed taking her pillow with her as she shuffled across the floor, muttering about loud houses.

"Good morning, Sunshine…" Harry said cheerfully as she passed by. She hit him with the pillow as she passed, knocking his glasses askew, and causing him to laugh.

"I really hope your not going to be chipper like this every day…" She said, groggily. Harry hugged her from behind, as she tried to make her way to the bathroom. She leaned against him, and closed her eyes.

"You'll get used to it. Besides…" He kissed her cheek, "The decorators will be here in an half-an-hour to set up for the party…"

Ginny's eyes snapped open, "What! I thought they were going to be here at noon."

"Gin… You slept in. It's eleven-thirty."

"Gah!" Ginny tore herself from her fiancé's grasp and bolted to the bathroom

Harry shook his head with a laugh, and picking up tiny Rosalee, Bill and Fleur daughter, who was running from the twins, went down the stairs whistling.

III.

It was already mid afternoon and Tonks still wasn't ready. Tonks pulled out her green sundress, and set it on her bed, before trying to find her shoes. She had been putting off getting ready for thirty minutes, and now she only had ten.

"Bloody shoes!" She cursed, standing up a little to quickly and hitting her head on the shelf. She winced and rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head. "Bloody shelf!" She said darkly before spying the shoes under her bed.

"Gotcha!" She grinned scooping them up with one finger, and spinning toward the window. Her foot becametwisted in the rug, and she tripped, crashing intothe trunk at the end of her bed, when popped open. She lay there a moment, then gave asort of sarcastic chuckle,

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night…"

At that second, a midnight blue owl, pecked rather hard on her bedroom window.Standing andtossing the shoes on her bed with her dress, she crossed the room and opened the window.

"Galaxy… What are you doing her, pretty bird?" She cooed to the owl, slipping the note off his leg. "Here ya go…" She said absent mindedly, offering Galaxy a treat. He nipped at her hand and flew out the window as she open up the letter,

"_Tonks,_

_Sorry Love, but there has been a rush at the hospital. They need my help tonight. Babies don't seem to have the need to check with my secretary for an opening in my schedule. Give Harry and Ginny my regards._

_Love, Elijah."_

Tonks sighed, placing the note on her desk.

"So much for going to the party with an escort…" She muttered scooping up the dress in her arms and heading quicklyfor the bathroom. Silence settled down onto the house for a few moments before a loud crash sounded from the bathroom.

"Bloody bathtub!"

IV.

Remus knocked lightly on the door to the burrow, and a tiny auburn headed boy opened it.

"Hello…" He said simply.

"Hello." Remus replied, smiling down at him.

"Are you here for the party?" He asked seriously.

Remus nodded, going down so he rested on his heels, "Yes. Are _you_ here for the party?"

The boy shook his head, "Yes, but I can't stay up… Mum says I have to go to bed at Seven. Don't you think that's silly?"

Remus nodded solemnly, trying to keep a straight face at the thought of debating bedtime with a four-year old. "Very Silly… What time would you want go to bed?"

"At least eight." The boy said promptly, nodding his head. Before Remus could say another word, the door opened the rest of the way, and a bushy-haired woman picked up the boy,

"Albus…" She smiled, "Are you bothering, Mr. Lupin?"

Albus shook his head, as Remus stood. "No Mum… I didn't even know this was Mr. Lupin. We were talking."

"Debating really…" Remus offered, "Hello Hermione."

"Professor…" Hermione beamed, "How are you?"

"I've been better." Remus grinned, "And you? Arthur wrote me you and Ronald were expecting again."

Hermione nodded, beaming "Five months next week. But, come inside, everyone else is out back, setting up the last of the things."

Remus walked inside, as Hermione set little Albus down. He looked up at Remus with curious brown eyes. Remus raised his eye brows in question. They stood there for a moment, before Albus' face broke into a soft smile.

"I like you." He said simply, and walked toward the back yard.

Remus gave a chuckle and fallowed.

* * *

_I apologize for this un-exciting chapter._


	5. Little Albie

_The Movers had ransacked my house, and took away my computer. After I set it up at my new house, it took a while for us to get the internet hooked up again. So again, I apologized for the length it took me to load this chapter. It wasn't my fault:D_

_TrinityDD- Aw, I glad you liked it! Here's then next. _

_CaptainCrash- I'm glad you agree, as for how she met him, in the next few chapters most likely_

_Phoenixtear19- Yes, this chapter is most likely a building chapter too. Thanks for understanding! _

_Dancer8428- I think everystory has it's dull points. Like this next one! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Wandless- A wrinkly old guy? Well that's NOT what I was going for. I named Ron and Hermione child Albus because Sirius or James seems like something Harry would name his child. Hermione always said Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of their age so it seemed right for their child to be named Albus. :D Sorry if that weirds you out. _

_IrishIsis- Thank you so much! You just boosted my confidence level! _

_Pix- I'm tryin'… I'm tryin'… ;)_

_Kerichi- Cookie to you for finding out the reason behind the title. I love that song when my friend let me barrow the CD, and it seemed to fit these two, and well… it sounded cool too :D As for the seven years bit, I really wanted it to have a goodlength between "goodbye" and "Hello again" So (a) it's a bit of a shock for poor Tonks, and (b) She had time to 'fall in love' with somebody else. Please note the italics… wink As for your ramble post. I love those, and if you want to keep doing them, then I encourage you wholeheartedly!_

* * *

Paper Moon 

Chapter Five- Little Albie

**The moon looks upon many night flowers; the night flowers see but one moon.**  
Author: Jean Ingelow

Tiny Albus sat on Remus' knee as guests arrived. He didn't speak; his intelligent amber eyes merely watching people go by. Even as Harry sat down to speak with his old professor, Albus merely gave the other man a look, and continued to sit.

"I see you've met Albie… Watch it. He's a chatterbox." Harry laughed, and ruffled the boy's hair. Albus gave a little laugh, and pushed Harry's hand away.

"Stop it Uncle Harry! Mum fixed my hair!" But the grin on his face told otherwise. Hair sticking up in odd directions, he sent a look at Remus. "I am sitting with Mr. Lupin. He's nice."

Remus grinned at Harry, "I'm nice." He repeated, much to Harry's amusement.

Harry gave a low chuckle and nodded, "Of course you are." He looked back at Albus, "Have you seen your Aunt Ginny?"

"She was yelling at the garden gnomes again." Albus said promptly. He regarded Harry with inquisitive eyes, then grimaced. "Are you going to go kiss her again?"

Remus chuckled as Harry's cheeks went pink, and he rubbed his hair, "No, I'm going to make sure she doesn't bat-boogey the gnomes again…"

Albus giggled, "That was funny!"

Remus looked confused. Harry pointed at Albus, "Ask him. I am going to find my wife-to-be."

Albus looked up at Remus, his grin still on his face, as Harry left.

"Aunt Ginny couldn't get the gnomes out of the back-yard this morning… she got mad."

Remus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "I didn't realize she had such a temper…"

"Mummy says she was stressed…" Albus said once again slipping into his solemn outlook.

Even though Albus had become quiet once again, he didn't stay that way. Once in a while he would offer what he thought about a certain guest in his serious and somber tone.

There was "Mr. Moody", who liked to play hide-and-seek with Albus. Although "Mr. Moody" always seemed to win. There was also "Grandma Weasley" who made the best Cookies in the world. Also there was Misses Luna, who always talked about things his mum called rubbish…

"Though never when she's around…" Albus said thoughtfully, "I wonder why… Don't you, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Albus' grin came back.

"Look! It's Miss Tonks!" The four-year old scrambled off Remus' lap, and across the lawn into the arms of a slim brunette. She laughed and picked him up, kissing him on his cheeks.

Remus' heart did back flips and summersaults. How could he forget? If she was invited to the wedding, she'd be here as well. Her laughter floated across the lawn, slapping him in the face. He stood quickly and backed away into the shadows that were quickly becoming darker with the approaching dusk. He stayed there watching his tiny new friend talk with her. He swallowed thickly. What was Albus telling her?

II.

"Miss Tonks!" Came a cheerful voice across the lawn. Tonks turned to see tiny Albus Weasley running through the crowd, his eyes bright.

"Hello handsome!" She said, scooping him up and kissing him on the cheek, "How's my favorite little Albie?"

Albus grinned, "I'm the only little Albie!"

Tonks sighed, "Well that's true. I guess that means you can't be my favorite?" She pretended to look hurt.

Upset, Albus shook his head franticly, "No, Don't be sad! I'll be your favorite!"

Tonks laughed, her frown slipping into a smile, "Of course you will. You're the only one qualified." She began walking through the crowd, Albus on her hip. "Now, what have you been up too?"

Albus' eyes widened, "Oh I left him!"

Tonks' brows knit together, "Left who?"

Albus pointed at the tables,"Mr. Lu- Where'd he go?"

"Oh Albus!" Hermione broke through the crowd, and ran a hand through frizzy hair. "I leave you for two minutes..."

"I'm not lost Mummy…" Albus said matter-of-factly.

"I know, sweetie. I just couldn't find you." She looked up, "Hello Tonks."

"Wotcher Hermione… You don't have to worry about Albus. He's fine with me."

Hermione nodded, "Oh any other time I'd be happy to let you take him, but this little guy," She scooped Albus out of Tonks' arms. "-Has evaded bedtime for long enough."

"Mum!" Albus objected, "Seven is a silly time to go to bed."

Hermione sighed, "I'll see you in a moment, Tonks."

Tonks hid a smile behind a cough, as Albus and his Mother Debated about bedtime all the way into the burrow. As his little red head disappeared into the house, Tonks looked around worrying her lower lip.

'_Now what?' _

III.

Hermione returned to Harry and Ginny, a little flushed, but nodding. Ron took Hermione by his side, and looked at his best mate and sister as his wife spoke,

"Albie about spoiled the whole thing but I caught him just in time. He's in bed now. "

Harry grinned, "I thought he might, but he seemed very reluctant to leave his 'Mr. Lupin', so I didn't want to make him upset by dragging him away…"

"Do you think is wise doing this?" Ron asked, looking from Lupin hiding in the shadows of the house, to Tonks who was talking with Moody.

"We all agreed that those two belong together, but they weren't going to do anything about it." Ginny said grinning. "They just needed a little nudge."

"Well, I think your going to give one of them a heart attack." Harry said, looking at his fiancé leaning on the wall beside him.

"Don't be silly Harry. Remus might be a tad older than he used to be, but I doubt he is going to have a heart attack." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant Tonks, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"Oh."

"We're about to find out… she just noticed him." Ginny said, the grin sliding off her face.

Harry sighed, "Here we go."

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. A Deserved Hello…

_A/N: Answers to reviews firstly, then my Author note…_

_Charmed Sherwood: Wow… I have so much power. (Evil laugh) You all shouldn't give me this much power… or Chocolate frogs and ice mices. :D I get a sugar high. Well I'm noticing this thread going. Nobody likes that it's been seven years! Well I had to have SOME fort of shock, wouldn't I?_

_Theparanoidone : I thought that was amusing too. Which is why I did it. :D I really want to put them in a chapter, but I'm not very good at writing them… so sad. Thanks, by the way!_

_Phenoixtear19: I love cliffhangers. They make me happy because then people leave reviews! So I tend to have a lot of them. :D_

_Dancer8428: Thank you! Is this soon enough?_

_IrishIsis: (evil laugh) I say it again, I love this power… (wink) I'm really glad you like Albus because he's going to be sticking around for a while. :D_

_CroOKed-aura- Well then I like your weird. Thanks for the review!_

_Real A/N: Well ok, Don't you just hate it when your story hits a brick wall? I do, and for a complete 48 hours I had no idea where this chapter was going… Well I knew exactly where it was going, and well I knew you all wouldn't like it at all! So I tried very hard to make the changes, and well they wouldn't change so… hides behind Remus, who just looks at her oddly… don't kill me?_

* * *

**Paper Moon**

**Chapter Six- A Deserved Hello…**

**"The moon, the moon, so silver and cold, of her fickle temper,****oft had been told." ****-Thomas Hood**

I.

Tonks rolled her eyes at Moody,

"Really Mad-eye, you've been telling me for years not to keep my wand in my back pocket, and where's your proof?"

Mad-eye Moody regarded her with his one natural eye, "Ellie Grates…"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"Lost her right buttock, when her wand expoloded… in her back pocket." He raised both eyebrows,

Tonks let out a genuine laugh, "Over ten years and all you can come up with is one case… Mad-Eye, I will continue to carry my wand in my back pocket as long as I am a witch." She laughed again as Moody pulled a capped tin tankard and took a sip from it.

"The war is over Mad-eye, that means there isn't a death eater behind every bush."

Moody sent her a wry grin, "You never know what kind of danger lurks around here."

Tonks rolled her eyes good naturedly, and picked up a glass of iced cider. She took a sip, green eyes flashing with amusement, "See no poison…" She lifted the cup to her lips again as Moody's magical eye swiveled into the back of his head.

"Isn't that Lupin?"

Tonks nearly choked on her sip of iced cider.

"Constant vigilance…" Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly, giving her a gental pat on the back. Tonks nodded her thanks, still finding it hard to speak, squeaked,

"Where?"

Moody pointed.

II.

He had been caught. Damn Moody, and that confounded eye. Remus had the idea of jumping and hiding in Molly's blooming flower bush. He eyed the thorns and then thought better of it. So he stood there helplessly as Tonks left Moody and walked over.

She looked grown up without her normally vivid hair, and muggle street clothes, and for some reason it pained him to see her looking, if anything, so old. She wasn't the same girl he had left in the lower commons of the Order Headquarters all those years ago. Where he had always remembered her smile, there lay a frown, and her bright eyes, normally filled with mirth and laughter, were dark and unreadable.

Remus swallowed thickly, knowing it was too late to run and hide. He tried at a confident grin, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nice to see you again, Nymph."

Her mouth dropped slightly in utter shock. She glared at him and shook her head,

"I don't believe you…" she muttered almost inaudibly.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, and afterward he wondered exactly what he was going to say. He never had a chance to find out, as Tonks slapped him soundly across the face.

Blinking and dazed, Remus watched the angry young woman storm across her party and out to the front yard. Rubbing his jaw he sighed,

"I guess I deserve that."

III.

Harry's jaw fell, "Well, that's the last thing I expected."

Hermione worried her lower lip, "Ginny you better go catch her."

Ginny just blinked, jaw hanging slightly

"Now, Gin!"

As the red head ran off, Ron looked at his wife and best friend, "Any other brilliant ideas?"

Both Hermione and Harry swatted at him.

* * *

_Oh I know it short and a cliffiebut, I couldn't go any farther without ruining it. The next chapter will make up for it. I promise. Up tomorrow!_


	7. Author's Note

_Personally, I hate it when Writers do this. But, for the first time since I started writing, I have the the Mental wall known to writers as the infamous, "Writer's Block." Strange thing is, I know EXACTLY where I want my story to go, the problem is: "How the heck do I get it there?"_

_And it's not that I haven't tried to write it either. Tonks and Lupin refuse to work with me right now, and that causes some problems seeing how the story is about them. :P Truthfully, I think the amount of Information school is throwing at me atthe moment is making my brain choke. _

_I **WILL** continue this. I just need to get into a rutine that dosn't include craming my mind with information untill my brain cells hate me. dies I'll still be around so if you want to leave a reveiw with any tips, I'd be really greatful. Hugs all of you_

_-Diverse Sister_


	8. Intervention

_A/N: Alright, I sat down, after a bit of reading and relaxation and tried to write this bit. It's been sitting on my desktop for about two days now, as it's not my best work and I knew that It was all that would be written for now. Soo… I bequeath it to all of you, hoping this will get me back on the writing track._

_A big thank you to Dance8428, wandless and Kerichi. You guys rock my socks. :D_

* * *

Paper Moon 

Chapter Seven- Intervention

_The final comfort is small, but not cold: The heart is the only broken instrument that works. _

_T.E. Kalem _

Ginny was pushing through the crowd toward Tonks, but for some reason what had looked like the simple gathering of people had turned into a massive crowd, keeping her from reaching her friend in time.

She pushed past a tall red headed man, when he suddenly grabbed her arm,

"Fred, What are you doing?" Ginny tried to pull free when his twin grabbed her other arm. "George! Let go!"

"Sorry Gin." Fred said dragging her back.

"We're on orders." George winked.

"Can't have you-"

"Meddling, you know."

Ginny was mystified to note that while it had been hard for her to get through the crowd, it took the Twins no time at all to bring her back where she had started. Both let go, but blocked her from going throughthem.Fred winked at his younger sister.

"Me not Meddle?" Ginny said, giving such a good impression of their mother scowling it was a shock that the Twins didn't melt under her stare. "What about you two? I have to stop Tonks before-"

Fred shook his head.

"Don't worry about, Tonks."

"She'll be fine." George said, with a grin.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "You have no idea what's going on!"

'No Idea!' said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace, as though Ginny had mortally offended him. 'No Ginny-"

"You have no idea." George finished and pointed in the direction Tonks had just taken off into. Ginny, looking over the heads of the other party guests to see Lupin running off in her direction.

"Well, I believe our duty here is done." George said tugging on his robes to straighten them.

"It's been nice talking to you, Gin." Fred tipped an imaginary hat.

"Now go be a good girl and go snog Harry or something."

With that Ginny watched, slightly amused her two favorite brothers disappear into the crowd. She shook her head,

"I ought to bat-bogeythe both of them."

II.

Tonks, sniffing and upset, pushed her way through the crowds, and out into the front yard. Ruffling her short hair, she looked behind her to see Remus coming up behind her.

"Go away." She said tersely walking away.

"Nymph-" He started.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that…" She spat angrily, turning back around. Lupin looked taken aback. He wet his lips, nodded and swallowed.

"Ok… Tonks." He forced out. "I-..."

Tonks let out a bitter laugh shaking her head, and began walking away again. Suddenly Remus had grabbed her elbow. She looked shocked and attempted to pull away.

"Let go."

"No."

"What? Do you want to talk? Apologize?" Tonks tore her elbow out of his grasp and nearly growled, "I tried to talk to you seven years ago, and you left me standing in the middle of that room with nothing. You wanna apologize? You wanna talk, Remus? Go find somebody who cares."

With that, she walked further, and disappeared.

Lupin stared at the spot where she disappeared for a long moment then sighed, rubbing his aching jaw. Merlin, that woman had a hand...and a temper togo with it.He looked back toward the party, and narrowed his eyes. He had a bone to pick with Ginny Weasley.

III.

Robert sighed, pouring over test numbers for the fifth time, his broad form hunched over his desk. His light flickered as he turned his paper over and restarted his calculations.

A tiny, thin woman, with simple blonde curls and a oval face, slowly made her way down the steps, dressed in a nightgown and robe. She approached Roberts and gently took his hand away from the paper.

"Come to bed, Laurie. You're exhausted…"

"No Mara..." Robert shook her off, staring at his paper, "I have to finish this."

Mara Roberts stood there, tears forming in her eyes at his coldness toward her. Roberts looked up and sighed. Setting down his quill he cuppedher face with both hands. She placed her tiny hands over his,

"Mara, You don't understand. I'm so close! This can change our lives… and Lupin's. If I figure this out-"

Mara's blue eyes grew cold. "I married you for what you are now."

"I know, beloved. I just-" He cursed under his breath, "Lupin he needs thi-" Roberts stopped and sighed, dropping his hands from her warm face. "I can't come to bed just yet."

Mara leaned in and kissed her husband's cheek. "Are you going to be so tired you mess up those numbers?"

"Mara…" Roberts nearly growled.

Mara's smile lit up the room, "I love you, Lauren Roberts. Please don't stay up too late." She kissed his cheek again.

"Woman, you're distracting me." Roberts low voice rumbled, as Mara left.

"Goodnight sweetie!" Mara called from the stairs.

Roberts just grumbled, and wrote down a few more numbers.

By Merlin's beard, This is why he didn't work at home…


End file.
